


Bias

by AvaBoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.18, 11x18, 11x18 coda, Angst, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel, Feelings, Ficlet, Hell's Angel, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prayer, but you get the drift, destiel coda - Freeform, so not really a coda, takes place mid-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaBoo/pseuds/AvaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place before they summon casifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bias

“Dean, of course I want Cas back too, but he _did_ consent and if he doesn’t want to expel Lucifer than it just seems like we’re making it harder for ourselves by trying to do it for him,” Sam pointed out for the millionth time that day. Somehow, he had managed to corner Dean in the center of the open warehouse.

“Well maybe I don’t care what Cas wants this time,” Dean growled back curtly. Sam shifted his weight and gave Dean what was essentially a petulant teenage eyeroll. Dean shot him a hard look and tried to push past his brother.

Sam caught Dean’s shoulder with a hand. “Dean.”

Dean whipped his head at Sam, and glanced at the solid hand on his own shoulder. The sentiment was so familiar to what Castiel would have done that Dean’s stomach lurched, his heartbeat punching a hole in his chest.   

“What?” Dean spat, but it came out sounding drained, even to himself.

Sam sighed and released his hand from Dean’s shoulder. “Look,” he started, “I just think maybe you’re… I dunno… biased.”

“Yeah Sam I think maybe you should be a little biased too seeing as this is _Cas_ we’re talking about here.”

“No Dean, I mean that like,” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “you’re biased because you love him.” Sam met Dean’s eyes and gave him a sympathetic meaningful look.

“Yeah and you don’t?” Dean hedged, “He’s family, Sam!

Sam sighed again and fixed Dean with a stern face, one that said _Dean, stop fucking around._ “Yeah I do, of course I do… but I’m not _in_ love with him.”

Even though he knew it was coming, Dean felt like he’d just been socked in the gut. “Okay, _and?_ ” he snapped, not denying it but not outright admitting to it either.

“And, I think it’s clouding your judgement,” Sam finished, dropping his hands to his side.

“Whatever,” Dean grumbled and walked past Sam, silently challenging him to stop him. “Start getting the holy oil ready, Sammy!” he called behind him. He heard Sam exhale and then his shuffling footsteps and the pop of the bottle of oil opening.

Dean slipped around the corner and outside to where the Impala was parked. He leaned against the car and let out a shaky breath.

“Cas, I don’t know if you can hear me now, but you could in Purgatory so if you’re listenin now then listen good. Me and Sam, we’re coming to save you, okay? Even if you don’t want to be saved I’m gonna do it anyways. Just like when you first pulled me out of the pit.” Dean paused to scrub his eyes with the heels of his palms. “Cas I know you’re tired, hell, we all are- but if you want to take a break at least do it with us, in the bunker. Sam and I can take care of the darkness and you can hangout and watch Netflix until this whole thing blows over. And, uh, if you want, you can move your stuff into my room.” Dean let out a humorless little laugh, “actually I, uh, keep one of my bedside tables empty, you know, just in case… But really Cas, man, I need you here. And not because you’re useful or some shit, I need you here because me and Sam- the bunker- isn’t complete without you. I’m, uh, I’m not complete without you. So kick that bastard out and come home to us.”

Dean glanced up at sky out of habit, but, of course, Cas wasn’t there; the only trace of him was the blue of it, the same color as Cas’s eyes.   


End file.
